Training has become a significant industry throughout the world. For any type of learned skill, there are live seminars, audio and video presentations, and computer programs available to assist a person in developing those skills.
Many of the training techniques used, while marginally effective, can tend to be boring and can lose the focus of the trainee. With the advent of audio/visual technology, training tools such as Microsoft® PowerPoint® have been developed in an attempt to keep the interest of the trainee. PowerPoint® offers the trainer the ability to transition slides and use multiple colors, photographs, sounds, videos and the like during part of the training presentation. While tools such as this can successfully achieve the goal of keeping the interest of the trainee, as anyone who has sat through a training seminar or training program of any type can attest, there is significant room for improving the methods by which training is presented.